


Kankri Can Take Care of Himself (Maybe)

by mental_Music1359



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mental_Music1359/pseuds/mental_Music1359
Summary: Kankri Vantas can take care of himself, or so he thought he could. It has been a few months since he left his father's and moved to a university not far to go to school. He doesn't last very long before the school is kicking him out because he isn't really paying the bill. It is going to be snowing soon and he's going to be homeless. He decides to suck it up and call his father and ask for help. After he's all moved in he meets a street performer named Cronus who takes pity on the other and asks him to move into his apartment with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Kankri Vantas does not need anyone’s help, he can take care of himself. Or at least that is what he keeps telling himself. Even though as he sat in his room wondering what he was going to do about losing the one place he has to sleep. He could no longer pay for his college so they are forcing him to drop out and he can’t pay for his room and board so they are also forcing him to move out, they told him he needs to be out by the end of the week starting today. He sat with his head in his hands trying to think what he would be doing, he didn’t want to bother anyone with his own problems. He definitely wasn’t going to be going to Porrim for this, she would only baby him and probably try to take care of him, which he did not need anyone to do. He would have to go back to his father, something he vowed he would never do or else he would be living on the streets, another thing that would not happen, not in his lifetime anyways.

He sighed and checked his watch, if he didn’t leave now he would be late for work, something he desperately needed to keep right now. He gets up, grabbing his coat and sliding it on over his thin frame and putting on his red hat to cover his white hair. He leaves his room with his keys and wallet then he walks quickly away from the dorm building and towards the cafe that was outside of the university and in the middle of the city, it was about a twenty minute walk that seemed like nothing. On his way to work he saw nothing unusual, people on their lunch breaks, people on their cellphones, and a man playing guitar for money with a hat out in front of him outside of the cafe. He was smiling at people as they passed him and as he played, people actually giving him money. It almost blew Kankri’s mind that people would give someone money for doing practically nothing. If only that worked for him, he quickly pushes that thought out of his mind.

He gets inside, ignoring the street performer, he wasn’t going to get anything from him. He goes into the break room and takes off his coat and hat putting into his assigned locker before putting on his apron and punching in. He checks what time he is there to, closing. It was going to be a long day for him if it wasn’t already. He sighs softly before going out into the front and starts taking orders and doing what needed to be done. He was glad to do it to get his mind off of the morning he had.

At closing time, Kankri helped clean up from the day and got his things and left. The street perform had already left, probably just after sunset. He crosses his arms over his chest and heads back to the dorm he would no longer be allowed to call home. He would start packing tomorrow and call his father in the morning to see if he would stay with him and his little brother until he got back on his feet. He sighs when the warm air hits him when he enters the building and soon his room. He takes off his boots, coat and hat before going and laying on the bed.

Why was life being so difficult? Couldn’t he be on his own longer that a few months? He guessed going to school with little funds wouldn’t have gotten him far in retrospect. He would need to find another job, full time and keep his part time job. At least he would keep that up until he had enough money to get himself an apartment and then he would eventually look back into school. That can no longer be a priority, work has to be. 

He sighed and rolled on his side to look at his empty roommates bed, he was glad the other wasn’t here. Not right now anyways, he was probably out with his friends or his girlfriend or whatever they did when they weren’t here. He didn’t really get the need for friends or a relationship, he was happy to be by himself. He sighs again and picks up his phone, which wasn’t fancy or anything by any means. He dials his father’s number with a soft sigh before hesitantly pressing the call button.

He listens to the phone ring a few times before someone picks it up, the familiar voice of his father. “Hello Kankri.”

“Hello, I am sorry to be calling so late. I’m sure that I interrupted something you were doing and I am very sorry. The reason I am calling is...” Kankri pinches the bridge of his nose and forces the words out quickly. “The reason I am calling is because I am getting kicked out of school because I can no longer pay for it and I need a place to stay otherwise I will be out in the streets and it is going to be snowing soon.” There was silence on the other end for a few seconds and Kankri’s anxiety instantly flared up. “I mean, if that is too much to ask I can certainly try other alternatives, I am sure I can find somewhere else to room. I mean-”

Kankri’s father interrupts him, “Kankri...” There was a sigh, Kankri couldn’t help but feel like he made a mistake of calling his father to ask to stay for him. “Karkat and I didn’t think you would be coming back so we got rid of your bed to give Karkat more room.” There was another pause so Kankri squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please...” Kankri says weakly, “I just... I need somewhere to sleep... I’ll sleep on the couch if I have to... Just... Please... I-I’ll do anything...” 

After a moment his father responds, “Okay. When do you think you will get here?”

“Sometime within the week. I have to be out in a week.” Kankri sighs. “Um, can you come get me?” Kankri hated asking for help, he thought he’d be fine on his own, he had even told his father that.

“I can try to come get you on my day off. I have Friday off and Karkat has a doctors appointment but I can come get you after.” Kankri’s father says softly.

“Thank you. I’ll be packed up by then.” Kankri sighs.

“I’ll see you then.” Kanrki’s father hangs up the phone.

Kankri sighs and hangs up the phone before putting it next to him and laying down. He really hated asking for his father’s help, he didn’t think he would need it. His father and him didn’t have the best of relationships, in fact, before he left he had gotten into a big fight and hadn’t talked to his dad since then. He talked to Karkat whenever Karkat wasn’t busy or needed to talk to someone.

Kankri looked around the room, he didn’t have many things. Maybe they’d all fit into three or four garbage bags. He knew he would be out soon and couldn’t help but wonder what it was going to be like living back home again, it was going to be awkward, he knew that much. He was going to try not to lose his temper again and yell at his father again. He didn’t want to get kicked out of the place for a second time.

Instead of starting to pack up his things he decides he’d rather sleep off this horrendous day before starting to pack. Friday was what? Three days from now. He hoped that work would understand why he wasn’t coming in on time if his father didn’t pick him up before the afternoon. He sighs and closes his eyes, not bothering to change into sleeping clothes. He tosses and turns while he waits for sleep to take over. After a few hours he finally falls asleep into a night filled with nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri was soon moved back into his father’s apartment and it was almost like being in hell again. He couldn’t really go to sleep until the either his father or his brother was ready for bed, when it was just him and Karkat, Karkat typically would go to bed or at least go hang out in his room whenever Kankri looked exhausted. Also, sleeping on the couch was killing his back because it didn’t have the best support and it made going to work that much worse. He was also expected to work, help around the house, and also to help get groceries when needed and also expected to help pay for things such as rent. Kankri had been looking for another job in the meantime and was exhausted and constantly in pain. 

Today had been an especially long day since he had just came from an interview for a job that didn’t go well because of his aching back. He got especially ticked off though when he saw that damn street performer outside the cafe again with people giving him money. Gosh, if people are just going to give money away then why not give it to someone who is struggling and has a job. Kankri stopped outside of the cafe and glares at the street performer.

“Hey, chief.” The street performer said with a smile, playing his guitar still.

“Why don’t you go and find a job somewhere rather than just begging for money?” Kankri crosses his arms over his chest with a frown.

“Beggin’? I ain’t beggin’ Chief. I don’t need any money. I’m playin’ because I like to and I figured others might want to listen, I never asked for anything.” The street performer frowns, hand resting over the strings.

“Well...” Kankri huffs, “Well, you are very misleading. You need to just leave.”

Kankri heads inside without looking back at the performer, even though he could feel eyes on him. He heads into the back room of the cafe and gets ready for his shift, tying his apron with a tired sigh. He really would love to have nice nights sleep tonight but he knew it wouldn’t happen, it was bad he was already thinking about sleep since there could be nothing better than sleeping in an actual bed. Today is going to be rough at work.

Kankri sighs and goes out into the main portion of the cafe. After about a couple of hours he looks up to see the street performer standing in line. Of course, he wasn’t paying attention and ran into someone who was carrying a fresh pot of coffee. Kankri gasps and pulls the apron off of himself slightly, the hot coffee burning slightly. Kankri sighs and heads outback, taking off the apron, huffing and mumbling under his breath.

He walks over to the sink and rings out the coffee out of the apron. He looks down at his now wet shirt and sighs again, today was running his patience very thin. After a few more seconds his boss comes in and asks if he is okay and he can hardly tell his boss he’s having a really, really bad week. By chance his boss actually takes pity on him and tells him he can go home. He thanks his boss before throwing the apron in the bin to be cleaned and grabs his things. 

He heads out of the cafe when he hears someone calling after him, “Hey, Chief, hold up a sec.”

Kankri turns to see the performer approaching him, holding two cups. Kankri can’t help but glare at the other, why was Kankri having it so rough when someone like him, who claims he doesn’t need money, be having it so easy. What could this guy possibly want know? Punch Kankri in the face? That would be the only way to make his day worse.

“What do you want?” Kankri frowns.

“Ta give you this.” The guy holds out a cup for him to take.

Kankri just stares at it, “What is it?” He wasn’t sure what it was that the guy was trying to do.

“It’s hot chocolate, didn’t know if you liked coffee or tea or what and I figured everyone liked hot chocolate.” When Kankri doesn’t take it or move the guy continues, “I got it cause you look like you were having a rough day.”

“Ha.” Kankri crosses his arms over his chest, “I’m having a rough week.” He huffs and looks at the guy, “Besides, I don’t need handouts.”

“It ain’t a handout. I’m just tryin’ to be nice.” The guy says with a frown.

After a second Kankri takes the cup, “Thank you...”

“Look, I’m sorry you’re havin’ a bad week but you don’t need to treat others like shit.” The guy says and turning around to walk away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you earlier... I also didn’t mean to be so rude, I just haven’t been getting a lot of sleep and what I am getting is awful. I’m expected to do so much now and I was thrown out of my school and I’m sleeping on a couch at my father’s, who I don’t really get along with that well. I just... I’m having a hard time and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” The words rushed out of Kankri’s mouth before his mind could even process it. “I, uh, didn’t mean tell you that much...”

The guy had turned back around when Kankri started to explain that and looks him over softly. “You got kicked out of school? Ya don’t really seem the type.”

“Uh... I could no longer pay for school so I could not stay there anylonger.” Kankri says with a sigh.

“How about I give you a ride home and then I can take you out for a nice dinner, something good in a shitty week.” Cronus smiles softly and puts his hand on Kankri’s arm.

Kankri looks at it for a few seconds, “I... I don’t -”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you don’t take handouts. This ain’t a handout. It’s a date.” The guy smiles.

“I don’t even know who you are. You don’t even know me. I-I... How do you even know I would be interested in going on a date with you let alone any other man.” Kankri narrows his eyes at the man.

“I’m taking a chance.” The guy gives a half smile. “My names Cronus Ampora.” 

After a few seconds Kankri nods, “My name is Kankri, Kankri Vantas.”

Cronus smiles and extends a hand which Kankri shakes, “Well, Kankri, how about that date.”

Kankri smiles slightly, “How about we start with a ride home.”

“I’ll be right back.” Cronus smiles and turns around to go back and gather his things.

Kankri sips his hot chocolate and watches the man pack up his things. He spins the cup slightly in his hands, he was surprised about how quickly he agreed to being taken home by the stranger named Cronus yet he was having such an off day that he wasn’t all too surprised at the same time. What is the worse thing that could happen? Cronus seemed kind or at least to him. Maybe his week is turning around for him.

When Cronus gets back to Kankri, Kankri follows him to the older car that was obviously very well taken care off, the car looked brand new but it was an older model. Kankri knew nothing about cars so he couldn’t even tell what kind of car it was. Cronus opened the door for Kankri which made him smile. Kankri gets into the car and puts on his seatbelt as Cronus gets in. Cronus puts on his belt and starts the car before Kankri starts directing him to his apartment.

“So, you said you’re sleeping on a couch?” Cronus asks.

“Uh, yes. I sleep on my father’s couch.” Kankri grips his own hand, looking straight ahead.

“How come you don’t got a bed?” Cronus glances at Kankri.

“They got rid of it when I moved out, they didn’t think I needed it anymore.” Kankri shrugs.  
“Do you have anywhere else you can go?” Cronus asks softly, “Ya know, where you can sleep on a bed.” Cronus asks sounding a bit concerned, “I can’t imagine how your back must be feelin’ sleepin’ on a couch.” 

Kankri shrugs, “I don’t have the money to move to New York so I have no other options.” 

“New York?” Cronus cocks his eyebrows, “What’s in New York?”

“My best friend. She moved there shortly after we got out of school and she’s a very successful fashion designer.” Kankri says with a soft smile, “I’ve known her all my life. She’s an amazing friend.”

“Ah, but she won’t buy you a ticket or anything?” Cronus says cocking an eyebrow.

“I haven’t told her of my situation, she worries about me enough. Also, I’m not sure if I want to go just yet.” Kankri shrugs with a sigh, “Maybe soon.” 

When they pull up to the apartment Kankri unbuckles himself and thanks Cronus before getting out. When Kankri is about to close the door Cronus speaks up.

“Hey, I’ll pick you up at seven, okay?” Cronus grins.

Kankri smiles softly and nods slightly. “Alright, I will see you then. Thank you Cronus.” 

Kankri closes the door and heads up to his father apartment. He lets himself into the apartment and then digs through the boxes until he finds a nice sweater and a new pair of jeans. He then goes and showers and gets ready for his date.


End file.
